A Feast For All
by Tozapen
Summary: Team Avatar is celebrating their victory with a feast. Bumi, drunk as ever, decides it's finally time to confront Lin during this mess of a party.


"To Team Avatar!" Bolin picked up his glass, his face flushed from the alcohol. Mako shook his head but couldn't help but smile at his brother.

"To Team Avatar!" Everyone else picked up their glasses, even the reluctant Lin Beifong. She held her glass up, echoing the cheer and sipped down the thick drink. She didn't think Bolin could even stay this partially sober by drinking one of these things, let alone six.

"YAHOOO!" Bumi bellowed loudly, he stood up, tipping over some other drinks and drank down his scotch. Aang once told Lin his old friend's spirit is what made Bumi so loud, earthbenders are proud people, he said.

"I didn't realize earthbenders could be so loud." Lin said to herself.

"Did you say something, Captain?" Asami looked at the older woman.

"Nothing hun," Lin smiled sweetly and got up, "I'll be going to get food now."

As Lin went to the back end of the large room, behind tall stacks of plates, she found a dish her mother used to make. Lin still didn't know how the blind metalbender was able to cook the custard into perfection. Her hand barely touched the large spoon when a familiar beard tickled her cheek.

"Hiya 'Fong," Bumi, all too happy and drunk, rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Can I help you?" She said through grit teeth.

"I just wanted to see how you were doin'! You haven't said a word to me since I got here!" He let out another booming cry, "I'm like a blue moon, I come rarely but everyone always wants to see me!"

"That doesn't make any sense," Lin shook her head, "You're drunk Bumi, go lay down somewhere."

"Would I be drunk enough to do this?" He squeezed her finely toned arse. She gave a short yelp and smacked the side of his face with a her metal coiled rope. A bleeding scar created a red tone to his dark complexion, "You haven't changed at all, 'Fong. Still as strong as ever."

"Sit down before I arrest you for harassment." She snapped. The captain hoped her face wasn't as flushed as the rest of her body, a feeling inside her chest welled up at Bumi's...very hard touch.

"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry!" He held up his hands, "Let me just get some food first."

Narrowing her gaze she turned back to her custard and started to slip some onto her plate. But that wasn't before she felt a hard grind against her, Bumi reaching over to take the spoon from her hand by setting his arms over her shoulder. A tiny gasp fluttered from her throat, just loud enough for Bumi to hear and grin.

"So you did miss me!" He beamed.

Turning back around she uncoiled her metal rope again, locking it over the non-benders wrists and dragging him back into the open. Iroh was the first to notice the two, he started to speak but Bolin piped up first.

"You can't arrest him! Can't this wait 'till tomorrow?" Bolin asked, his face flushed red.

"It is tomorrow," She said tautly, trying not to let everyone see the feverish look in her gaze. Bumi noticed, of course, he simply grinned at the others.

"I'll be back in no time! We'll throw another party! Don't worry." Bumi laughed.

Lin slammed the door behind her and pushed Bumi into the nearest empty room. Not untying his wrists she pulled his beard down hard and pressed her lips hard against his. Bumi, quickly taking over, toyed with her tongue, forcing her to relax. He pulled back with a lusty smile, knowing he had won this time.

"A few years haven't changed feelings at all." He said.

"We are _not _playing this game right now." She snapped, unlocking his wrists he grabbed for her waist, setting her up on an crate he pulled her in for another lengthy kiss. His hand went between her well muscled thighs and slipped a finger into her long forgotten pleasure instrument, with a gasp she inched a little into his welcoming finger.

Moaning for a little more than just his pointer, she got his middle as well. Waves of pleasure warmed her body, making her strip out of her blazer and search for the side zipper to her grey dress. She lost control of herself as he quickened his pace and added another finger, forgetting about her dress she pulled at his hair, letting out a scream of pleasure.

But Bumi wasn't done just yet, he took her off the crate. Her legs a bit wobbly from the previous feeling of euphoria. He set her down on a old sofa. He fixed her out of her dress, her bending stealing off the buttons to his shirt and belt around his waist. Bumi felt her hands lightly slide up his back, sending a trickle of shivers down his spine. It was amazing how delicate she could be, considering she, herself, destroyed a whole airship. With the thought in his mind he kissed her neck softly, biting ever so slightly to get a little groan of pleasure from her throat. She continued to trail her hands up and down his bare back, waiting. Leaving her now bruising skin he looked into those dark, green eyes he has come to never forget. She looked up at his dark colored gaze, remembering the time he once hated them, screaming that they were too boring.

_They tell more stories than any of your siblings could._ Lin had said to him. Out of the little kindness she never showed.

This time he kissed her with a deep passion, not feverish or impatient like before. This time he took it slow, pulling away, only to set his lips against her neck. As she arched her back he pushed into her, her surprised gasp sending him into a fury of passion. Plunging into her again her nails dug into his back, leaving a trail of marks across his back. Another moan of pleasure escaped her lips as he started to quicken his pace, the familiar feel of her legs wrapping around his waist, urging him inside. Her pants matching his as she felt a build up of pleasure create a tightening feeling throughout her chest and stomach. She brought his head down for a fierce kiss, biting hard on his lip and then letting out a moan as he slowed for a moment, teasing her. Within seconds he parted from her lips, tossing his head back like a wildcat, letting out a shout release. Lin followed in suit, screaming, arching her back, in pleasure.

Both adults panting, Bumi fell beside her. Grinning he kissed her softly, feeling every inch of her flushed, heated skin. Breaking apart she could cup his face with her hands, her fingers disappearing in his infamous beard. They smiled silently at each other, loving every second of wrong the two spent together in the room.


End file.
